lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/A Journey Through Middle Earth - The One Ring
The new server is up. Check the facebook page for more details. The One Ring '''is one of the unofficial servers running LOTR mod. Out of these servers, it is arguably one of the more popular ones, often running anywhere from 10 to 25 players on the server at any one time. It is ran by Dyl and pastacitywinnerand administrated by Blockbuilder, Frandloak, Thetrolloftrolol, Kasthedestroyer, and Stevethesteve: all highly active members of the mod community. Recently, a brand new spawn was built for the server. The server focuses primarily on building, fighting large-scale wars between factions, simulating the politics of Middle-Earth, and role-playing. It runs bukkit and has many plugins (including World Edit, Voxel Sniper, Group Manager, Essentials, and many others) that allow it to create a large and varied Middle Earth, filled with many kingdoms and gigantic and well-done cities. Players build great kingdoms with complex ranking systems and detailed trade agreements, journey across a Middle Earth filled with epic locations, and participate in massive wars between kingdoms featuring great field battles and exciting sieges. The community welcomes all players but tends to respond better to players who are mature, understanding people. Spawn includes a cheap market to alleviate some of the time needed to get basic resources to encourage player-builds without worrying about player-inequality in World Edit or Creative mode. '''Owner * Dyl314 * Pastacitywinner- Lornug, witch-queen of Angmar Admins * Stevethesteve27 - Stefan Larchman, Mayor of Bree * Kasthedestroyer- Kasrat, Witch king of Angmar * Frandloak- Easterling * Thetrolloftrolol- Bard, King of Dale * Blockbuilder9208- Athror Bluehelm, Lord of Thorin's Halls Moderators * * Jack_17- Dunedain chieftain * VictorReznof- Noldorin elf Currently funded by Thebraino Information ip: the.lotr.one Website Major Builds The One Ring hosts the largest builds out of all servers. Some of these include: *Barad-dur *Bree *Dale *Kaz-Nirod *Little hollow *Minas Tirith *Nor Kamroth *Ost-in-edhil *Pafund-dur *Rivendell *Thorin's Halls *Thranduils halls *Thurinost Rules The rules are listed below, here, or you can do /kit rules for an in-game copy General rules #An admin’s decision is final (no exceptions) #No Griefing (this includes breaking or placing blocks inside a build without permission) #No bridging/poling into a base #Killing players’ animals & NPC’s is griefing unless defending #Excessive Caps, Spam or Cursing = mute #Stealing is allowed from unbannered and unsigned chests and armor stands (Stealing from banners and chests you’re added to is illegal) #To claim leadership of an empty non-custom faction, you need 4 staff approved buildings (ex: armory, housing, fortress, barracks, storage) and 100 alignment in that faction #A faction may claim all biomes associated with that faction #Players cannot own builds in claimed biomes unless given permission by the leader of the faction that owns the biome(s) #Base/FT 1k+ of builds unless permission #Exploits/glitches are not allowed (Kill aura, auto aim, duplicating items,etc.) #2 min after a tp/ft to kill #Tp/spawn/afk trapping is illegal #Fly is for building only #Only 1 ring & 1 lore item per person (lore armor set counts as 1) #Players owning a lore item must have the item in their inventory at all times (not in a chest), and must have their map location on. #You must announce when you give or receive a lore item in public chat #Keeping items from events is illegal #ALL bases must have at least 1 siege-able entrance #Creating custom factions requires 2 players, 4 buildings, & 10k coins #Creating a single non-fac custom tag requires 5k coins #Gatehouses have a limit of 5 gates each, can be no more than 30 blocks long and must be at least 50 blocks apart #Gates (including the floor in front, for the construction of rams) must be unbannered, unless the banners are able to be shot by the attackers #Banners can only be shot/broken during a siege #No blocking In-Map & Custom FT points #No tping people to Meneltarma/Utumno #Killing someone while they’re on /afk is illegal (including forcing them out of /afk) #Troop limit cannot exceed 30 troops per person in sieges, hunts, or any pvp. Olog hai/trolls/ents take up two housing space (any attacking entity counts as a troop) #Troop limit is 100 per person outside of any form of pvp. #An unoccupied faction-biome cannot be claimed by any other faction #Public Areas cannot be claimed: *Meneltarma/Numenor *The Misty Mountains (Biome) *The Red Mountains (Biome) *Utumno (including the entrance) *The Barrow Downs The Hunt #Do /me Declares hunt on (ign) to declare hunt. (Can not be declared on someone in their own land) #Must be within 1k of the player to declare a hunt on them #Once declared, no-one involved in the hunt may FT/TP #To join hunt: /me Joins hunt on (ign) #The hunt ends when declarer leaves, forfeits, is successful, or after 15 mins of the hunt being declared #A hunted person may not block themselves off, disconnect or afk, or remove any items from their inventory War #Only factions with 3+ people can have war declared on them/declare war #Wars can only be declared by faction leader. Both leaders must be on for this to happen #A Declaration of War Book needs to be made & approved by both leaders. The Declaration of War Book requires: Date of declaration, allied factions, both factions capitals and cities’ coordinates. #Both factions must enter their siegeable cities and their locations into the war book, up to a maximum of 5 cities #The terms/equipment to be used in the war (enchants, brews, mith etc) are decided by both faction leaders and put into the Declaration of War Book #After the book is written, no additions can be made, unless agreed by both faction #A faction may only use its own troops and equipment in sieges, although allied weapons are allowed (mithril may be used if agreed upon in the War Book). #Lore items may be used in sieges unless agreed otherwise in the War Book #Allied factions (not 1 player) can join a side IF approved in the war book #Alliances must be approved by the leaders of each faction and the whole faction must participate if online during the siege #The war ends when one of the following happens: -Both sides agree to a peace treaty -One side wins the war by winning at least 1 siege in all of the faction’s cities (must be at least 3 sieges won in total) #-Both sides may also agree to a Cease Fire, which means the war is put on hold. this means that: -No sieges can be attempted -Builds stay under current ownership -Nothing can be added to or removed from occupied builds/areas except for banner protection. #The Peace Treaty must state: -Factions that participated -The Winners -Taxes paid by loser (1 month) -The Tribute (if applicable) #The Tribute demand is applied to each of the defeated faction’s war allies (if any). Tribute demands can either be: -A sum of coins not surpassing 15k in worth OR -Raw Materials (i.e Stone, Wood, Ingots/Ore Blocks etc) #The land of the defeated faction becomes incorporated into the victorious state’s kingdom #All of the defeated factions builds now become occupied/owned by the victor #The winning faction may not destroy any builds of the faction that gets incorporated into their empire but the winning faction’s banner can be displayed throughout the cities #Occupied factions cannot declare war unless rebelling #The faction is released from all holds automatically after 8 weeks #An occupied faction can rebel by winning 1 rebellion siege on the faction’s capital for freedom (can only rebel once every 3 weeks) #If a rebellion is unsuccessful, the faction release cooldown is reset to 8 weeks from the day of the siege. Civil War #Members of a faction can rebel against their faction leader by declaring Civil War. #The rebels must have at least 3+ players and own at least one siegeable base inside their faction biome. #A Declaration of War Book must be agreed upon by both sides, as for general Wars. #When in a civil war the faction cannot declare war or have war declared upon them. #No external factions can enter the war on either side (including alt accounts), although they can supply a side with weapons, equipment etc. #To win the civil war a side must successfully siege the enemy’s capital 2 times. #A Peace Treaty can be agreed upon by both sides as for general wars, as can a Ceasefire. #If the rebels win the civil war, they may elect one of their members to become the new faction leader. #The new faction leader can choose to exile the leader of the defeated party; they must leave the faction along with all of their builds, but are allowed to take personal items with them Sieges #Can only be declared during war #Sieges must be declared at least 1k blocks away from the front gate #At least 2 members (Including ranked member) must be online to do the siege #Sieges must be monitored by a staff member (non-participant) #If you die during an active siege, you may not re-enter the siege #Ladders & mounts are allowed #You can break quagmire in sieges #Once a siege is declared, no other sieges may be started in the same war for a 24 hour period after the siege has been completed #The gate (including the floor in front, for the construction of rams) must be unbannered, unless the banners are able to be shot by the attackers #A Ram is required to break a gate. If the gatehouse has multiple gates, platforms with bombs are acceptable for usage once the 1st gate is breached with a Ram #A Ram must be fully constructed to break through gates only. (or results in loss) #Defenders are responsible for repairing any damage rams may inflict on said build #Builds can be agreed upon as “Neutral Ground” where no battles/sieges can take place #Ends when either one side surrenders, all of the attackers or defenders are dead, or if 1 side retreats/logs off. #Scaling mountains during a siege to bypass a build’s defences is illegal #No FT/TP to an active siege unless FTing to a siege camp. #Occupiers are allowed access to all the rooms inside of an occupied build (no chests) Siege Camps #Can only be built in wars (of any kind) #Must be 500+ blocks from the build. #Cannot be underground, in a hill/mtn or underwater. #Can be attacked/destroyed by the defending faction #The defenders may launch an attack on a camp if 2+ members of the aggressor's fac or allies are online. #Attacks on camps must be announced 5 minutes before the attack #Can only be made from wood, wool, or dirt #Walls and gate can’t be bannered; however, the inside of the camp may be if its self-protect is off and accessible to the attackers #You can’t TP to an active siege; however, if your faction has set up a camp, you may FT to it and walk #Siege camps must be destroyed after that siege is over Rules for ops # Muting Rules: # If someone is using excessive caps, spam or swearing, give them a warning # On repeated offence, mute is 10min #Multiple offences results in 30min temp ban and any further can be discussed for perm banning #Cheating Rules: (must collect sufficient proof) #Provide reason & end date in ban ( /ban user reason ban ends) #First offense is 3-day ban #Second is week-long ban #Third is perma-ban #Inform the staff chat if you have banned someone #Do not kill in vanish mode, gmc or fly #Do not smite players to death or /kill people #Do not go in vanish when involved in any sort of pvp #Ops may not auto tp to places for achievements, to hunt other players, or to scout bases #Do not abuse op map locations to find players or bases #Do not move or delete other players’ builds without permission #Do not copy/steal/grief any parts of players’ builds or chests using WE #Do not use /butcher to kill other players’ mounts, pets, farm animals or hired units #Do not look in player’s protected chests or bypass any protection system without permission #Do not look/take from players’ inventories without reason #Do not take away players’ fly without reason, and without sufficient warning #No force tping unless given permission #Only help players with WE for terrain edits or moving builds #Ops can temporarily give trustworthy players gmc as long as they are monitored and follow the rules (same goes for WE powers if assisting in server build) #Players cannot declare a hunt on staff assisting players with WE or working on server builds (including non-staff with temp WE/gmc) #Do not summon/spawn in items from gmc #While in gmc, don’t build with expensive/rare items e.g: mithril bars, gold blocks, Utumno blocks etc - these must be obtained in gms #Do not change gamerules, tags, or groups without reason Bans Players can get banned for disobeying the rules If you think you were unjustly banned, post your appeal on the Facebook page. Plugins The One Ring does have plugins (not mods you need to download) for the server, including: * Lockette * World Edit * Voxel Sniper * Group Manager * Essentials 'Factions' The server has made player-made and lore related factions on it. If you would like to join any, you may ask in-game or click on the button in the faction home (Spawn). To see more information about the factions click here. If you would like to see who rules a particular faction, this information can be found at the server's spawn Category:Servers Category:Browse